


The Call of the Sirens

by DoreyG



Series: Sacred and Wild [1]
Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, POV First Person, post-book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You saved my brother's life," was the first thing that Frey said, when he appeared at my bedroom door that night.





	The Call of the Sirens

"You saved my brother's life," was the first thing that Frey said, when he appeared at my bedroom door that night.

He looked a lot less put together than usual, unsurprisingly. His dark hair was ruffled up, his eyes were slightly bleary and he still wore his latest ruined suit. He looked, not to put too fine a point on it, like an unholy mess that'd be kicked out of any fine society event as soon as he set foot in it.

It was incredibly unfair that he somehow looked more appealing than ever, even with all of that. I can usually _ignore_ Frey's looks, when he's all buttoned up and saying the prissiest things imaginable. Seeing him ruffled... Well, I'm used to unfair things but it was still a bit _much_.

"Well, it's not like I was gonna let him _die_ ," I said, realising that I'd been staring a bit too long and that even somebody of Frey's legendary self-absorption would notice eventually, "you going to come in, or...?"

Frey seemed to hesitate for a second, but for once avoided endless spluttering over any appearance of impropriety or whatever other shit he busies his prissy head with. The next moment he crossed the threshold, allowed the door to swing shut behind him and leave us in privacy, "I know you don't like me very much."

"I don't like the way you _act_ very much sometimes, lassie," I said honestly, and saw no need to mention that I just couldn't help liking Frey himself far more than I should've, "I thought the feeling was mutual, to be perfectly honest."

"Perhaps," Frey said, in a tone that made me blink. He stared at my face with a focus that should've been creepy, but instead ended up merely... Intriguing.

"...And even with that in mind, I'm hardly gonna let your brother _die_ just because we don't get along," I offered perhaps a touch sharply, desperately tried to summon up some lingering annoyance with Frey. It was far harder than expected, when he continued to look like that, "d'you really think so little of me?"

"Don't be stupid," Frey said, and his intense expression briefly broke into one of his more familiar grimaces, "you know as well as I do that a lot of people wouldn't think that way. Even Laurence, my older brother... Well, the less said about him the better."

I stared at him for a second, feeling a brief and uncomfortable sense of pity. Even with all that happened to her, I'm still _sure_ that if Pansy ever knew me to be in danger she'd be at my side in an instant. The thought of Frey's brother, his own blood, being so indifferent to him... Ach, sometimes I really am too soft a touch, "you move in some weird circles, lassie."

"And even if it _was_ absolutely the right thing to do, agreed upon by all in the land...." Frey only raised his voice slightly, looked like he wanted pity about as much as he wanted a kick in the teeth, "that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be thanked for it."

I could've argued that. I could've rejected Frey's thanks, could've poked more at his tender spots, could've sent him storming out of the door with his vague dislike hardening to absolute hatred. It wouldn't have been hard. I'm a dab hand at driving people away, when I want to.

But something in the way that he looked at me that night, something in the intensity of his gaze...

"So that's why you came to me tonight," I said slowly instead, barely believing that _this_ was what I was choosing to poke at even as I spoke, "to thank me, no other reason at all?"

Frey stared at me silently for a moment more, and a slow kind of awareness started to prickle over my skin.

"Well," Frey said eventually, very slowly, and drifted a step closer. I won't deny that I experienced an instinctive urge to step back, but managed to resist it just barely, "that, and a few other things."

The kiss came as a complete surprise, like a sudden punch to the side of my head. It was clumsy at first, not helped by my utter shock or the fact that Frey had already thrown himself at my chest, but... Then something changed. Frey tilted his head a little, and gently licked into my mouth. And I found myself melting into the kiss without any further thought.

Fucking hell, the man was _good_ at kissing.

It took a long moment for any thoughts to come back. It only happened when we finally broke for air, Frey smirking in a surprisingly satisfied manner, and even then they only returned sluggishly. I found that I had to lick my lips several times, before I could come anywhere close to finding words, "Frey, lassie, I don't-"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just tired," Frey said defiantly, still watching my mouth in a way that sent my cock springing right to attention, "and I'm not going to lie and say that my inhibitions aren't lowered, that's why I'm here in the first place, but... The thing about inhibitions is, they're only there when they're actually _inhibiting_ something."

I knew very well that I should've tossed Frey on out his arse for that display of pseudo-logic, should've ignored the stirring of my _deranged_ cock and left the man to sleep off this temporary insanity far away from me... And yet all that came out of my mouth was a weak, "you're going to regret this in the morning."

"Probably," Frey said, not looking too perturbed. And that display of brutal honesty really shouldn't have got me harder, and _yet_ , "but I promise I'll take it all out on myself, and _not_ you. Do we have a deal?"

It was a bad idea, I _knew_ it was a bad idea on a fundamental level. The door was two steps away, the bed was five. It would've been so _easy_ to shove Frey back into the corridor, and never speak of it ever again. It would've been the right thing to do.

It was no surprise to me, then, when instead I groaned and dragged Frey back into my arms. I've never been right in the head, after all, the whole of Edinburgh can back me up.

Frey remained good at it, almost _too_ good at it. His mouth was hot and wet, and he seemed to know exactly how to move it. I never knew that such prissy lips could be so _talented_ , so insanely good at driving me even further out of my mind. I was generally used to taking the lead in bed, but Frey met me force for force. Almost overwhelmed me sometimes, surging up into my embrace with an eagerness that I'd never even dreamed of.

Frey's tongue swiped quickly, almost teasingly, over my lips. And then suddenly we were kissing open-mouthed, tongues tangling as our bodies pressed together. Frey was good at that too - learning my mouth so thoroughly that it was almost like he was preparing to write a report on it.

I snorted, at the thought of Frey very seriously describing the taste of my mouth to that oaf Campbell, and the man drew back to give me a brief glare. And then he shrugged, obviously dismissing the prissy tirade building in his head, and threw himself fully back into my arms. It was almost like Frey was climbing a tree, the way he persisted in wrapping his limbs around me.

My arousal was almost painful by that point, my cock hard like iron in my trousers. A primal part of me, the one that reared its head far too often around Frey, wanted to just dispense with the foreplay. Rip off our clothes, and _fuck_ Frey until he couldn't move without feeling me inside.

My cock gave a leap at that thought, one that send an involuntary growl spilling out through my lips, and I felt Frey still briefly against me. I panicked for a second, at the thought that Frey had just realized what we were doing together and would flee for the hills the moment we went a single step further...

It was a stupid worry, really. Frey was only arching up on his heels to get a better position. Our cocks slid together even through the layers of fabric, and pleasure crackled through me so surely that I found myself dragging Frey's unresisting form further into mine before I could think.

" _Bed_."

Frey laughed at my enthusiasm, low and entirely self assured, but I had no inclination to listen to it. I grabbed the man firmly by the hips, and lifted him into my arms with only the slightest protesting twinge from my back. The five steps to the bed were crossed quickly, and then Frey was spread out on top of my sheets with a faintly startled expression clear upon his face.

I followed instantly, using my bulk to press Frey back. I felt so much _more_ like that, it was intoxicating. Frey's slim, soft body was pressed up against every inch of my own, and a large part of me just wanted to lay aside all consideration and _take_.

Frey said something breathily into my mouth, and I ignored him. Frey rubbed his hand needily against my cheek, and I ignored him. Frey sighed and _jammed_ his elbow into my ribs, and only then did I wince back from the surprising warmth of his body. A brief flash of guilt moved through me, at the thought that this was the moment of Frey's rejection and I'd been too caught up in my own pleasure to realize it...

"Clothes," was the only thing that Frey said, panting shallowly with his own pleasure. His hair was in complete disarray, his face was bright red and sweat glistened so clearly on his cheekbones that I had to fight the urge to lick it off, "this'd go easier, if we got rid of our _clothes_."

I blinked, thought for a second... Dove off the bed in the next.

Frey, for perhaps the first time in his life, followed my lead without question. He sat up on the bed, wriggled out of his suit jacket and hesitated for only a second before dropping it to the floor. His waistcoat soon followed, and he was halfway down the buttons of his shirt before I roused myself from watching and realized that I was still clothed too.

I started on my clothes with a growl, and a lot less care. My suit jacket was tossed carelessly to the floor beside Frey's, and my waistcoat was soon ripped off to follow after it. My shirt lost a few buttons as I shucked it off my shoulders, and my trousers ripped as I yanked them down over my thighs. A brief thought crossed my mind as to what Joan was going to think, but by that point I was freeing my cock from my underclothes and so it was easy enough to dismiss.

I sighed in relief, as the cold air hit my heated skin, and turned hurriedly back to the bed. To find Frey naked himself, sitting on his haunches and staring at me with bright eyes.

Frey wasn't gorgeous. Not especially handsome, or especially pretty. His skin was mostly smooth, and distractingly pale in most places. His knees were knobbly, his waist a little too slim. He had almost no hair on his chest or belly, and only a sparse handful of curls around his slim cock. There were three reddish moles on his chest, standing out starkly even in the dim light of my bedroom.

Desire slammed into me again like a steam train, making my mouth go dry. I saw it mirrored in Frey's eyes, as I took a helpless step back towards the bed.

"You're so big," Frey said, as I rested my knees on the mattress. Before I could do more than open my mouth the man moved his hand, wrapped it around my hard cock without even a word of warning, "How are all you Scotsmen so _big_?"

The callous at the base of Frey's thumb, seemingly the only callous the man actually had, rubbed uncomfortably at the base of my cock and his hand was dry. I still had to close my eyes, think of Will-O-Wisps until the urge to come faded away, "how are all you Englishmen so _soft_?"

A brief scowl crossed Frey's face, that old fire rentered his eyes... But, mercifully, he let go of my cock, "I am _not_ -"

I bit back an entirely inappropriate smile, lent forwards and took Frey's nipple into my mouth as turnabout. I was gratified when the man jolted beneath me, let out a keening wail that quickly spluttered off into a faintly mortified silence.

Now, that _was_ interesting. And would've been worth smiling about, if my mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied. I nipped at Frey's nipple, caused the man's free hand to fly up into my hair. I lavered my tongue over the nub until Frey was practically boneless underneath me... And then nipped again, drawing another one of those gratifying whines.

Frey was more expressive than I ever would've hoped for. I'd always _thought_ the man had something a little wild buttoned up beneath his sniffy exterior, but what was actually concealed was better than even my wildest dreams. I couldn't help but wonder if Frey was as sensitive elsewhere, if he would've made this much noise if bitten on his thighs or kissed on his balls or swallowed down to the root.

I found myself wanting to check, with a desperation that I wonder at now, but before I could move to do so reality intruded in the form of a sharp tug to my hair. I surfaced to find Frey glaring down at me, chest slicked with sweat as surely as his cheekbones, "not _now_."

'Not now, as in later?' I wanted to ask, but managed to restrain myself just barely. It would've probably ruined the moment, after all, "what do you want, Frey?"

"I _need_ -" Frey paused for a long moment, as if he'd revealed too much. Flushed an alarmingly pretty shade of red, and returned his hand to my cock as an obvious distraction, "I want you inside me, as soon as possible. Do you think you can manage that?"

It was alright. With words as pretty as that, I was entirely willing to be distracted.

I batted Frey's hand off my cock, listened to his involuntary noise of protest with not a little amusement as I lent to search under the bed. I didn't have many visitors, didn't often expend the energy to convince my prospective partners that they weren't going to bed with an absolute madman, but I still kept the necessities on hand. Just a little to the left, beyond where either Agnes or George would've tidied...

I slid back onto the bed, pot in hand, and knocked Frey's legs apart with a knee. Frey didn't resist, or even offer up a token protest. When I looked up, the man's eyes were fixed on the pot with an almost eager anticipation.

The first finger - the one on my good hand - slid in easily, with almost no resistance. I rolled it a few times, exploring gently, and then carefully added in a second one. There was a bit more resistance this time, but Frey didn't seem to mind it all that much. He only settled back against the pillows, and watched me through lidded eyes.

The third finger was a bit more difficult to get in, requiring some pushing and a few improvised curse words from my end, but when I managed it I was rewarded with a soft moan from Frey's lips. I thrust my fingers for a long few seconds. Rotated them, scissored them, and only then glanced up to get Frey's reaction...

And found him propped up on his elbows, looking down at me with faintly frenzied eyes, "you can add in another one, if you want."

I stared up at him. My cock _throbbed_ at the thought, and I had to return hastily to the thought of Will-O-Wisps bobbing in graveyards to calm myself down, "are you-?"

Frey glared down at me, a surprisingly imperious look, and I decided to obey instructions and add in another finger. It was an actual effort that time, as tight as hell.... But worth it, _so_ worth it. The sight of almost my entire hand disappearing into Frey's body was just as obscene as I had expected, the sight of my thumb against his arse absurdly erotic.

And Frey went absolutely _wild_ beneath me, thrusting his hips up and whimpering all the while. His chest was flushed bright red, his eyes were wild and his hair was chaotically spread across the pillow. He somehow managed to display even more enthusiasm than before, moved his entire body with a level of enthusiasm entirely unexpected.

He wasn't handsome, or pretty. But by god, in that moment he _was_ beautiful.

I could've fucked Frey on my hand all day, and I would've been willing to try and get my thumb in too if Frey had assented, but at that moment my cock was nowhere near that patient. I wanted in, and I wanted in _now_.

Frey made a high noise of protest when I removed my fingers, but stilled when I settled my cock at his entrance. Our eyes locked, as I slowly started to push in. I thought, for a brief and faintly frenzied moment, that this had somehow started to feel like rather more than mutual stress relief-

But then Frey made another one of those unholy noises beneath me, and yanked me back into another harsh kiss. And all thought flew away, like dust on the breeze.

My first thrust took Frey almost up to the headboard. My second was gentler, but not by much. I still got deeper into Frey than I would've ever thought possible, pinned him to the bed with the force of my lust and a rising kind of frenzy within me. 

Frey didn't seem to mind. He seemed to _love_ it, as a matter of fact, tilting his head right back to display his long throat to me. _Clenching_ down on my cock, so hard that I saw stars at the edges of my vision. He quickly became a thing unchained, a shuddering ball of pleasure that was so appealing that I had no chance of focusing on anything else.

I decided, quickly, that there was obviously no point in holding myself back. It felt like freedom, like the best jump I'd ever taken, and I could see no earthly point in denying myself that. I hooked Frey's legs over my hips, to get a better angle. I dug my fingers into the skin of his hips, so hard that I hope he saw bruises the next day. I buried my head in Frey's neck, tasted the salt of his sweat, and _bit_ down instead. 

Frey cried out beneath me, and his hands landed on my back. I bit down again, a little harder this time, and his nails dug into my flesh with a strength that surprised me. The sensation was painful, a hard pinch that left scratches that lingered even days later, but there was no denying how much it encouraged my arousal. I thrust so hard that Frey barely avoided braining himself on the headboard, and received a filthy laugh and a roll of his hips for my trouble.

We fell into a rhythm together, improbable and amazing. Frey kept keening underneath me, vocal in his pleasure and aggressive with his nails. I kept my head buried in Frey's neck, biting and licking at the flesh so hard that it left a noticeable bruise barely hidden under Frey's shirt the next day. 

It shouldn't have worked, but it did. The story of our relationship, I suppose. An Englishman and a Scotsman, a sceptic and a true believer, a man born with a silver spoon in his mouth and a man who's lost absolutely everything. We should've torn each other apart at the first meeting, should've at the very least fucked up things so badly that our banishment from the police would've been assured, and yet- _yet_ -

Frey jerked up beneath me, and let out a helpless moan into my ear. I felt him shuddering around me, hard and desperate. His nails dug hard into my back, and his thighs clenched around my hips. I drew back briefly, just to see his face, and he opened his eyes at the same moment. Our gazes met... And then Frey bucked up again, so hard that I almost jerked out of him, and came against my stomach with a desperate gasp.

I followed him a few moments later, drawing away from his neck to snarl desperately into his ear. I felt my cock jerk within him, and then my vision whited out and I was lost in a sea of pleasure. Where nothing and nobody that I'd lost mattered at all. It was impossible, incredible. And even now, after extensive thought, I'm not sure I can remember a moment where I've been happier.

The aftermath was uncertain, a sudden sense of cold seeping between us when before there had been only warmth. I pulled out of Frey slowly, making sure not to touch him any more than was necessary. Frey winced a little at the loss, and let go of my back as quickly as possible. We collapsed next to each other, spent, and watched each other warily for a long few moments.

And then I let out a shaky breath, hesitated for only a second more before leaning back in and pressing my mouth back against Frey's. There was a long pause, before Frey gave a resigned sigh and slowly started to kiss me in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from McGray's POV, mainly because I'm still figuring out how to the scottish brogue thing! Hopefully if I ever get around to writing a sequel to this, I'll have managed it by then...


End file.
